beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas McNair
Thomas "Tom" McNair was a Werewolf who used to live with his adoptive father in Barry Island, but after McNair's death, he took residence at Honolulu Heights with Hal Yorke and Annie Sawyer. It was at first believed that he was born with the Werewolf curse, but it was later revealed that he was infected as a baby. He was seemingly cured of the Werewolf curse following the Devil's destruction. This may have been an illusion cast by the devil, however. Biography 'Series 3' When Tom was very young, his biological parents were killed by McNair during a transformation, and Tom was infected with the werewolf curse. When McNair discovered this, he adopted Tom and lied to him that he had inherited the curse. While Tom is eating at a cafe, McNair is kidnapped by vampires, bundled into the back of a van and dragged into a familiar situation. Despite being able to sense that his father was being beaten by the group he was not fast enough to save him, reaching the scene as the car drove away. Soon after, Thomas was spotted by George in a forest. The two of them had chickens attached to ropes, "circling the chickens". Both deduced that the other was a werewolf and whereas George wanted to talk, Thomas fled the scene. Later on, Vincent, the creepy leader of the vampire nest, forced Tom's father to fight and kill a human inside a cage for entertainment. Vincent taunted McNair from behind the cage wall later on in the evening when everyone had left the area, just leaving the two of them. Fortunately for McNair, Tom snuck into the warehouse and staked the vampire before freeing his father. The two fled before any more vampires found them, with Thomas informing his father that he had found other werewolves (namely George). George and Nina made contact with Tom and McNair later on when seeking information about Nina's current pregnancy. Tom believed that he had been born a werewolf, inheriting the gene from McNair and his murdered wife, but a DNA test carried out by Nina revealed that Tom wasn't McNair's son; McNair admitted that he had actually killed Tom's parents during an early transformation and taken Tom in after realising that he had infected the boy. Tom initially rejected McNair for lying to him, but the two reconciled after McNair and Mitchell teamed up to save them from vampires who had trapped them in a cage. The two returned to the hotel the following full moon, where McNair had injured his leg. McNair decided for he and Tom to stay there until the wound in his leg had healed. That night, McNair was killed by Herrick. The following day, Tom buried McNair's body and, enraged at McNair's death, arrived at the Werewolf Fight warehouse. He was about to kill Herrick in revenge, when Mitchell convinced Tom that Herrick didn't deserve it. Tom later went with George to the hospital to see Nina. 'Series 4' A few months later, Tom was working in a cafe while hunting vampires on the side, particularly interested in finding the vampires responsible for Nina's death. Although he accidentally led George into a trap that resulted in them being locked in a warehouse while George's daughter was abducted, he and Annie later worked together to find the two when George was captured by the vampires as well. With George having fatally damaged his body when he triggered a partial transformation without the full moon, one of his last requests was for Tom to take his place as his daughter's guardian alongside Annie. A few days later, a ghost; Pearl, another werewolf, Leo and a vampire; Hal came to the house. At first, Tom and Hal are very hostile towards one another but a friendship blossoms between the two of them over the course of the series. Hal is later asked to get a job and Tom suggests that he works at the cafe with him. While working, Hal finds a stake that Tom kept just in case Hal would attack someone. This angered Hal. Later on, vampire Fergus tells Hal that he and his other gang of vampires are going to kill Tom, and Fergus asks Hal to "step aside" as he does. Hal agrees, as he's not fond of Tom at all. But, when Hal was close to attacking a girl, Tom stopped him and helped him calm down. Hal and Tom start to gain some mutual ground with each other, so Hal then decides that Tom should shut the cafe early, so they can go have a drink at a pub (and secretly stop the vampires from killing Tom). But, they didn't close early enough and the vampires proceed with trying to attack Tom, but they managed to escape to a alleyway. One of the vampires found them, so Tom hit the vampire in the face and he, Hal, and Michaela ran back to the house. Annie gets a first aid kit and puts a bandage round the hand that Tom hit the vampire with which was bleeding. Then, the vampires manage to get into the house through the back door, and a fight in the house commences. Tom killed two of the vampires with a stake and when all the vampires were killed, the house and baby Eve were safe for another day. When Kirby arrives at the house, Kirby manipulates Tom into thinking that Annie and Tom are planning a surprise birthday party for his 21st which is tomorrow. Never having one before, Tom becomes excited and hyped for the party, however, he awakes the next morning with Hal and Annie not even acknowledging him. Kirby tells him that the party is going to take place later on tonight, so Tom leaves the house for the day and comes back in the evening. But, again, the party was a lie and Tom became so upset and disappointed, that he went to cry in his bed. Kirby came to Tom again and told him that Hal insulted Tom. Angered furiously, Tom went to fight Hal, but Hal tried to make him leave and this angered Tom even more. They fought and Hal made Tom's nose bleed by hitting it and the blood spilt onto Hal, burning his arm. So frustrated, Tom ran away from the house, as Kirby planned him to. Later that night, Tom got drunk in a town and he found a vampire that was going to kill a girl. Tome intervened and beat up the vampire in a alleyway, but the vampire escaped when Tom was caught by a policeman. Tom was in a prison cell for a while, but other vampire - Cutler - got him out the cell and freed him of all charges . This made reconsider vampires as Cutler tells him "there are good vampires out there". Immediately, Tom gets back to the house and he and Hal find that Annie has realised what Kirby has done and she kills him. Tom goes to clean his room that he trashed earlier, but Annie calls for help, so Tom and Hal rush downstairs, only to find Annie has a surprise; a birthday cake for Tom. One morning, Adam; a old vampire friend of Annie's and Yvonne; his succubus girlfriend arrived at the house. While staying there, Yvonne and Tom shook hands and Tom became trapped under the succubus spell. He dreamed about Yvonne dressing up as one of his desires; a barrister. He became obsessed with her, following her around the house, constantly staring at her and trying to protect her from everything. He even tried to make her dump Adam. The spell does begin to wear off once Tom stays in his room, away from Yvonne from a long time, but she later brings him back into the spell and tries to have sex with him, but Adam stopped her from doing so. Tom meets Allison and immediately likes her, the two soon form a strong friendship followed by a relationship, however, Tom asks her to leave to protect her from becoming a killer like himself. A day later, Cutler asks Tom if he can help him kill the Old Ones. Tom refuses at first, as he is trying to bring an end to his violent lifestyle. However, after a conversation with Hal in which the vampire tells him that he and Tom are monsters only pretending to be human, Tom reluctantly calls Cutler and tells him he will try to destroy the Old Ones. On the day before full moon, Cutler takes Tom to a nightclub where he is planning to greet the ancient vampires, and tells Tom to hide in a back room until he has transformed. It is however a trap: the only vampires at the club are Cutler and his allies, who plan to release Tom so the werewolf can massacre all of the humans present, and thus begin a global outcry against all werewolves. As Tom is transforming he realises that the club is full of humans, but it is too late for him to do anything. A vampire opens the door to the back room and quickly retreats, just before the transformed Tom emerges into the club. Just before he goes on the attack, Hal shouts for everyone in the club to run, and then proceeds to lure the werewolf into the back of a police van and lock him in there for the rest of the night. In "[[The War Child]", it is revealed that Tom was never planning to build a pool in the back garden but was gathering materials to build a bomb which he plans to use to blow up the Old Ones. However, an encounter with fellow werewolf Milo convinces him that the War Child prophecy is a ruse, and in fact the Old Ones are actually the only group who want to keep baby Eve alive. Tom agrees to serve the Old Ones in return for Mr Snow's protection of Eve. However, Annie uses the bomb to kill both Eve and the Old Ones, and subsequently passes over. Tom and Alex are left to help Hal through his detox, and get his bloodthirst once again under control. 'Series 5' Tom agrees with Alex to release a chained up Hal if he promises that he can control his blood lust. But promises are soon forgotten when Hal recruits nerdy Ian Cram. Tom and Hal both apply for jobs at a hotel in Barry, which they both get, but little do they know that the devil is waiting to stir up some trouble for the two. Tom tries to impress the hotel manager, Patsy, who has her heart set on Hal, but all is in vein. Tom tries hard and is very modest. When the trio discover Victorian ghost, Oliver, in the attic, Tom takes Oliver under his wing and the two are quite fond of each other and prone to exchange thumbs up every so often. TBA Personality Tom is emotional, wide eyed and naive, yet strong, and determined when he needs to be. He is also shown to be very kind hearted. Since he has spent the majority of his life living in the woods and learning how to kill vampires with his dad, Tom is uneducated with in some areas like "chatting up women" or "negotiating with vampires". So, many have seen Tom as stupid, however, he is an incredibly skilled fighter. He has a passion for his close ones and a hatred for vampires. His way of speaking can be described as 'chavvy' because of his poor grammar and Hal has commented on his grammar a couple of times. One of his main hobbies is making stakes which are his favourite weapon to use against vampires. He even mentions that he named his stakes; Thor, Beowulf, Conan and Duncan. It is unknown what football team he supports, but he shows a dislike for Manchester United. He has a lot of respect for not only general people, but for women too and hates the fact that some women (like Porn stars) show off their body. However, he seems very attracted to barristers for a unknown reason. Although it may be noted barristers are covered from head to toe opposite of a porn star. Relationships Anthony McNair McNair raised Tom since he was just a baby. Even though he accidentally killed his adopted son's parents from a werewolf transformation, he still raised Tom like he was his own and raised him to a particular lifestyle; living in a caravan in the woods and killing vampires. Tom looked up to McNair like he was his real father, but this is probably because Tom use to believe that he really was his biological father for many years, until Nina did a DNA test and revealed that they were not biologically related at all. McNair lied to Tom by telling him that he was his real father and that his mother had been killed by vampires. Once Tom found out that it was lie, he attacked his father and forced him to tell the truth. Tom was close to moving out of the caravan and going off to live on his own, however McNair saved him from being killed in one of the vampire's "dog fights" which convinced Tom to stay with McNair despite all he had done to him. Tom was devastated at McNair's death and buried him, and even attempted to get revenge on his murderer. Hal Yorke At first, Tom and Hal had a lot of cold opinions and hatred for each other because of their huge differences in personality. Hal constantly commented on Tom's "chavvy" accent, made fun of his werewolf nature and his lower intelligence. They were also quite close to killing each other once, but when they set their differences aside and both work together to protect Eve and work at the cafe, the two gain a mutual fondness for each other and it later kindles into the two becoming best friends. Tom and Alex agree to help Hal manage his condition and Tom even says that he wants to help him because he's his "best mate". Allison Larkin Allison first saw Tom on the viral video posted by Cutler on YouTube of Tom and George transforming. Their relationship can be seen as a "yin and yang" like relationship. Both are almost opposites, but are still very attracted to one and another. She met Tom and the two soon formed a relationship as he taught her to slay vampires. As the two are about to have sex, Tom decides against it, thinking he has turned her into a killer, but she denies this. Later, he asks her to leave, after kissing her, and, after initially refusing, she leaves. Tom says he has a plan to show up and surprise her but Cutler warns him off it. It is unknown whether or not she will have a major role is Series 5. Alex Millar Once Alex joined the house with Tom and Hal to form the new trinity, Tom soon developed a loyal friendship. To begin with, Tom tried to protect Alex from everything, treating her as if she was made of glass or cobwebs (as Alex put it). Alex did not respond to well to this, reminding Tom that she is dead and doesn't need to be protected from harm. Also, he helped Alex find out how the Men in Grey covered up her death and when she soon discovered this cover up, she reacted quite dramatically, expressing all her emotions, while Tom related and sympathised with her. Annie Sawyer When Tom and McNair first arrived at the house, Annie and Tom never properly communicated to one and another on-screen. However, when Nina died, Tom came to tell Annie and George about the whereabouts of the vampires who killed her. Once George died from his partial transformation, Tom and Annie adopted Eve and Tom began to live at the house with Annie. Soon, Annie and Tom became much closer and after awhile, Annie becomes a sort of "mother figure" to Tom and tells him of the wrongs and rights of naive Tom's actions. Eve Sands While living with only Annie at the house, Tom also helped Annie take care of George and Nina's baby; Eve. Tom treated Eve very well and almost like a little sister, saying he "loves her to bits". However, at first, he never believed she was the War Child and always thought of her as a normal baby. Nina Pickering When Tom and his father were staying at Honolulu Heights, Tom started to become attracted to Nina and attempted to have a relationship with her, but she rejected him. Even when Nina told him that she was going out with George, Tom even tried to say they could start a "pack". When Nina was badly injured, Tom went to the hospital to see her, showing that he still must of had some feelings for her. He also helped George avenge her death and Tom told George that "he knew her enough". George Sands Tom and George had few interactions with each, until later on in George's life when Tom stood by his side. During his second stay at Honolulu Heights, George told Tom that he should be "out having the time of his life" since he was in his early twenties, but Tom didn't agree. Sometime after Nina's death, Tom visited George to help him get revenge on the vampires for killing Nina. When they transformed together in a warehouse, they had a big argument about Tom wanting to rekindle his days of when he and McNair killed vampires by seeing George as McNair, but George said "he isn't his f**cking father" and Tom replied with "you ain't nobody's father...". Abilities Although not as strong as a Vampire, he is an exceptionally skilled fighter, allowing him to fight on more or less equal footing with Vampires. He has engaged in combat with vampires numerous times throughout the series, and has even been shown breaking their necks, though he only seems to be doing this around the time of a transformation, when his strength is at it's maximum. Tom had sensed McNair's presence on more than one occasion (Lia and The Pack). Tom's blood is lethal to vampires and he can use this as a weapon to kill them. He also has a strong sense of smell which he can use to find people. Appearances Series 3 *''Lia'' (first appearance) *''The Pack '' *''Though the Heavens Fall'' *''The Wolf-Shaped Bullet'' Series 4 *''Eve of the War'' *''Being Human 1955'' *''The Graveyard Shift'' *''A Spectre Calls'' *''Hold the Front Page'' *''Puppy Love'' *''Making History'' *''The War Child'' Series 5 *''The Trinity'' *''Sticks and Rope'' *''Pie and Prejudice'' *''The Greater Good'' *''No Care, All Responsibility'' *''The Last Broadcast'' (final appearance) Tom has appeared in 18 episodes in total. Trivia *Tom is the second recurring character to later become a main character (first one being Nina). Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:Werewolves Category:BBC Werewolves Category:Males Category:Living Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Protagonists